Finnick's Games
by Mellark-Malfoy-Morgenstern
Summary: Finnick's Games (the 65th) from the POV of his female district partner. *I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES* SYOT spots open. Rated T, because, well it's the Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

The reaping isn't really that big a thing here in district 4. I've heard that in some of the districts, it's considered a bad thing, and that all that has to happen for someone to volunteer is to plainly say "I volunteer as tribute", that's how uncommon it is for it to happen. Here, where we are part of the 'careers' alongside districts 1 and 2, we have a set of tasks to complete, in order to volunteer, a sort of 'obstacle course' sent by the Capitol.

I look over at the clock in our house, one of our few luxuries sent by the Capitol for serving them so well, and see that it's 4:20am. I could probably risk trying to slip in forty minutes of sleep, before I have to get up and start my daily training routine, for the last time ever. I try to turn off my thoughts and get a few more minutes of sleep, as it is my last ever night in this bed. I toss and turn for what seems like twenty minutes, but in reality must've only been five, maybe less. But no matter how hard I tried, my legs were trying to control me, make me move to take them on the small run I've been on every morning for the last eight months, to help build my stamina for the arena. My hands were itching to get a grip on the rope I've been practicing with, making snares and nets, just in case. Eventually, I give in to my body and dress in the 'training outfit' that my mum made for me. It's nothing really extravagant, just a pair of black leggings and a tunic type shirt. I also have a pair of trainers, from my mum's childhood, as she grew up working in her parent's merchant shoe shop. I don't really mind though, they're comfortable to train in for now, and when I return, as a Victor, i'll be able to buy any new shoes I want.

When i'm dressed, I write a quick note for my family, saying where I am, even though after the eight months, they should be used to this regime.

Three hours later, at 7:45, I return home and see my parents sitting at the dinner table, looking extremely concerned. They were deep in conversation, so much so that they didn't even realize i'd come home.

"Hello?" I asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"You, Tessa," My mother said bluntly "We know how much this game means to you, but it's not a game. People die, Tessa. Almost everyone dies." she's trying not to cry, and making it obvious by squeaking at every other word. I go over and crouch next to her, making myself feel like a child again.

"Mum, it's going to be fine, I promise. You know how long i've been training, and i'll have more training, with real weapons. There's no way I can't win. Really."

"Tessa, we're both really worried," my dad says "we believe in you, but we've seen these games, we don't wan't anything to happen to you, just for the country's entertainment."

"Well I believe in myself, I think I can do it. It'll be better for us all when I win. Promise."

"There really won't be any changing your mind will there?"

"No, I know I can do it, and i'm doing it." and with that, I run upstairs to the bathroom and boil mine and my brothers bath. I get in, and ten minutes later, i'm out again. _I'm really going to miss this house._I think_, the victors village will be better though. _

I go into my room, and dress in the reaping dress i've worn for the last three , with a little bow on the back, and a knee-length skirt. I put my hair up into a bun, and by the time i'm ready it's time to set off to the town centre. It's really a beautiful setting, despite the irony of the setting, and sending at least one of the citizens to their death. It's right next to the dock, so you can see for miles over the sea. It's always sunny in district 4, so even that helps with the ironically gorgeous scenery.

It feels like forever from when we're signing in, until we're in the pens, and another infinity until Venus, the district 4 escort, the mayor, and the previous Victor, who will be our mentor, Mags Cohen, come and take their places on the stage.

Venus steps forwards first "Welcome, to the 65th Hunger Games! It's finally upon us once again, and now it's time to select our tributes for this year's games! Ladies first! she announces in her over-bubbly capitol accent. "Meagan Waite". I don't even know who that is, but I still don't waste a second before rushing forwards

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell, making sure I could be heard over the chaos of the district. Except, there was no chaos. I was the only one who'd stepped forwards. Usually there were over twenty people who'd volunteer. But one? Had I transported to district 6?

"Okay, come on up to the stage, dear" chirps Venus. I steadily make my way up the stairs, and stand next to her, suddenly panicking. Why had I been the only volunteer? "What's your name?"

"Tessa Gray." I say in the most confident voice I could manage

"Okay, lets move onto the boys." she strides over to the glass bowl containing the boys' names. "Finnick Odair."

Before anyone could volunteer, Finnick was already at the stairs to the stage, I blinked again, and he was stood right next to me. "Well, go on you two shake hands." We shook, watched the compulsory video sent from the capitol, and with that we were hauled away to the justice building.

**There it is Chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction! **

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! **

**If you want to be used as one of the tributes in this games, then please PM me, Name, Age, Gender, small appearance description and District. Thank you!x **

**Ellie!x **


	2. The Farewells

**Thank you for all the kind reviews on the first chapter, they really mean a lot! **

**I hope you like this chapter too. :) **

**Ellie x**

As we are being hauled into the justice building, they may as well have handcuffed us. They were holding our wrists together anyway, the handcuffs would've probably been gentler. We step, or rather, get pushed, into the rickety elevator and slowly get further away from the ground, and the old life of Tessa Gray. Now I am a tribute. Soon to be a Victor. After seven 'dings' of the elevator, which i'm presuming represent each floor of the justice building, we are once again grabbed by the wrist and forced down a corridor, practically getting thrown into a room. _You'd think they would want to take better care of their tributes _I think.

I'm sat here for five, maybe ten minutes before the door finally opens again. My parents walk in, or my dad walks in, with my mum hunched over at the side of him, head in her hands. She's only kept upright by my dad. "Mum? What's wrong?" I ask "Mum, don't be worried. I've told you I can do this. I'm going to be fine I promise. Remember all the training? Keep strong, for Dad and William, okay? I'll see you soon, okay. I love you." I can tell she's trying to say something back to me, but with the words fighting against the sobs, I can't make any of them out. I look over to my dad, giving him a look of _help me out? _"She's saying 'I love you, Tessa, always remember that. But please, please do everything you can to make it back to us. I've heard about Finnick Odair, he's deadly. Have you not seen him with a trident? He's strong, Tessa. And attractive, he can get sponsors but so can you, I know it." I'm sure that's not all she was saying, but at that moment, the door opens again and the peacekeeper tells us in his gravelly voice that our time is up. As they are walking to the door, I try to slip in a hug to each of them and whisper "I'll see you in a month." and then they're gone. I figured I wouldn't have anymore guests, as the only other person I talk to is William, and they won't let him in, because he's only six, he won't understand what's going on. I go to sit on the chair next to the door and wait to be taken to the train, when a small envelope slides under the door. I recognize the scrawny writing straight away as William's. I open the letter and start to read. 'To Tessie. I don't know where you've gone but mummy and daddy are really upset about it. I hope you're not going too far away, because I still want hugs, and stories, and don't tell mummy but yours are the best. I love you xxxxxxxx William.' I clutch the paper to my chest and blink back the tears forming in my eyes. After a few minutes, the door opens again, and it's the peacekeeper, once again. He doesn't say anything, just holds his hand out, so I stand. Automatically, he grabs my wrist. "You do know i'm not going to run away, right. Why would I have volunteered, if I was going to run away." I sigh. I meant to say this under my breath, but he must've heard me, because his grip loosened. Not a dramatic amount, but enough.

The train station was swarming with cameras so once again I am thrust forwards, straight onto the train. Venus is waiting there for us "Okay, my tributes. Your bedrooms are down the hall first two doors on the right. and the kitchen is just left from the room we are already in. You'll figure out your way around over the next day we're going to be on this train." And then she scuttles off. "Wow," I scoff "I thought Capitol citizens were supposed to be bubbly, and happy, and care about these games." I hear Finnick let out a small laugh, and I take that as my sign to leave, I can't risk becoming, friends, acquaintances even, with Finnick. Only one of us can come out of these games, and it's going to be me. Even if i'm the only one who knows it. When I finally find my room, I step in and am automatically amazed. Blue satin sheets over a double bed. A walk in wardrobe. A shower with so many different shampoos and body washes, that even on the two journeys i'm going to spend on this train, I still wont have time to use them all. Even judging by what i've seen of the Capitol on TV, this is amazing. I decide it's getting quite late, so I get in the shower, and change into some nightclothes, and go to where Venus told us the kitchen was. I order some Shepard's pie, and some hot chocolate, and go to my room to eat it. By the time i've finished, taken a walk around the train, and had a brief conversation with Mags, it's 11pm. I decide to go to bed, as tomorrow is the tribute parade, and I need to make a good impression.

**So there's chapter 2! Please keep reviewing, and there are still 19 SYOT places open, though I can't get into my PMs yet to tell you whats been taken.**

**I'm hoping to get another, more active chapter up later today, so if not it'll be tomorrow :)**


	3. The Parade

I get awoken by Venus at 9am the next morning and she is demanding that I "Must get up right now or they'll start breakfast without me". I can't help but think how much of a big deal it must be in the Capitol to miss one meal, it must be pretty important though, if they think they can threaten me with it. I mean, district 4 isn't exactly the poorest district in Panem, but there have been days when other things have been more important to buy than food. I think to myself that I did eat a lot last night, so missing breakfast probably wouldn't effect me that much. I try to settle back down to sleep, when Venus barges into my room "Manners! Don't ignore the people trying to take care of you!"  
"I'm sorry, Venus, it's just this bed is so much more comfortable than what i'm used to. Must be the Capitol-made thing" I say, trying to suck up and make her tell her Capitol friends how much I 'love the Capitol' I might get sponsors from it, which is my main goal. I get up and dress in a white floral dress, going with my tactic to act as sweet and innocent as I can, until the Arena, anyway. When I'm dressed, I head out to the Kitchen/Dining room, and pile my plate high with eggs, and bacon, sausages and beans, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. Whilst we are all sat around the table, I try to engage in as little conversation as possible. I get dragged into the conversation at certain points, by either Venus or Mags. I don't think Finnick cared whether I was there or not.

After breakfast, I headed to the windowed compartment to the train, that I had found whilst walking around last night. I wanted to watch as the Capitol appeared. I wanted there to be a way that they would see me before they saw Finnick, he was more attractive, but maybe I could do something eye-catching. I had to make a good impression somehow, and who knows what my parade outfit would be.

It seems to only be another ten minutes before we are pulling into the train station, and I put on the biggest smile I can manage, and start waving to the screaming crowd. You'd think we were some type of celebrity, rather than someone going into an arena to kill some teenagers. As we walk off of the train I feel people touching me, my shoulder, my arm, some even stroking my hair. Then all of a sudden all of the high-pitched voices started screaming even louder. They must've seen Finnick. He probably just winked at them. We are led into a really tall building that looks like it's made of glass. I've heard about it from watching previous years of the games, it's the Remake Centre. It's where the tributes are taken and cleaned up, before the tribute parade which will happen tonight to give the country the first glimpse of their tributes.  
I get taken to the fifth room on the left of the Centre, and get told to lay on the bed. I wait for my team to come and 'clean me' using a polish which removes the first five layers, or thats what it feels like, anyway. They cut my hair, wax all the hair from my body, paint my nails a gorgeous turquoise color, with little peices of glitter, and then they leave and tell me to wait for my stylist, Tigris, to come and give me my costume for the parade, which, looking at the clock is starting in an hour and a half. Tigris comes practically immediately, and is holding a small black dress bag, which i'm guessing is holding my costume. She comes and talks to me for five minutes or so, and then tells me its time to get ready and head down to the stable. She unzips the bag, and what is inside is probably the most beautiful thing i've seen in my life. It's a blue crop top, covered in silver sequins, and a mermaid tail, the exact same color as my nails, and its gorgeous.

When i'm dressed, Tigris helps me go down to the stables, as the tail doesnt really have much flexibility for walking. When we get to the stables, I see Finnick, and get immediatly annoyed. He is wearing a tail, exactly the same as mine, but no shirt. Why are they presenting us as a team? I don't want to look like I rely on him. I don't, i've never really relied on anyone,i've just... managed.

I try to ask Tigris why we are in matching outfits, but the Panem anthem booms around the streets, and I know I need to get in the chariot. Tigris takes my hand to stable me, and then walks away. Finnick turns to me and says "not really comfy, eh?" I just ignore him and turn to the crowd. I hear Claudius Templesmith introuduce us 'and now District 4... looking very fishy.' Everyone around us laughed, but I don't think they realised that he just insulted us. For the rest of the journey to the City Circle, I just react to everyone screaming my name, blow kisses, pick up flowers. I hate myself for thinking it, but my first thought to all of this was _You should pay more attention to everyone else, they're going to be dead soon._

When we enter the City Circle, I kind of zone out, I mean I know it's the president and I should listen, but it's just the same speech as every year, and it's never delivered with much enthusiasm.

When we get back into the basement to the training center, that's when I see my competitors for the first time. My first feeling is panic, but I regain myself soon enough, and remember i've had a lot of training. I know they have too, but I just feel like I want it more. I wonder what my parents are thinking. My mum will probably still be crying. I wish there was a way of telling them that i'm okay. And that I know I can do this, but honestly I just need to say that more to myself than them right now.

**So there's Chapter three! I hope you're enjoying this story and please PM me your tributes, as I can't really do the training centre without all the tributes. I need all from 5-12 and the male from 3. Thank you.  
**

**Reviews would be appreciated! x**

**Thanks, Ellie:D x **


	4. The Training

I spend all of the first day in the training centre with the rest of the "Career Gang", as they will be my allies in the arena, I have to know their strengths and weaknesses. The only downside is the fact that I have to team up with Finnick. I learn that my allies are Sabine and Zach from district 1, Sabine being the youngest member of the careers at age 15. I am also teamed up with the district 2 tributes, Caleb and Violet, brother and sister,both 18. and then there's me and Finnick. We all spend an hour or so talking, about our strengths and weaknesses, and I learn a lot of helpful information, combine us all and we practically have all the skills required for at least one of us (me) to live. I didn't mention the fact that I knew I was going to win this games, and was perfectly happy to kill them, that could've possibly found me without allies, or killed in my sleep. Neither of which sounded very helpful to me.

After we'd had this discussion, we paired off, each with an ally from a different district, me with Zach, Finnick with Violet and Caleb with Sabine, and tried to circulate the stations and spread out, as best we could, teaching our partner our main skill and helping each other with their weakness. This worked out pretty well for Zach and I, as my main strength was swimming, growing up in district 4, what else could've really been expected? Anyway, my strength was one of his only weaknesses, and one of my weaknesses was one of his strengths, which was electrical knowledge, so we really could help each other out a lot. We found out there was an hour and a half left until lunch, so we decided to spend 45 minutes helping each other, and then go to a station neither of us knew much about after lunch. I must admit it was an oddly "fun" morning, even though it didn't seem so for him, as he kept either glancing at the clock, or towards Sabine, who was busy fluttering her eyelashes at Finnick _Guys? _I couldn't help but think _I don't know about you, but i'm preparing to compete in the hunger games here. _This carries on all the way through whilst i'm trying to teach Zach to swim (which, may I add, is extremely hard without a pool). And I can't help but wonder why all the other tributes have such a close relationship with their district partner, I glance around and from what I can see, everyone is with their district partner, why do I have such a hatred towards Finnick? I decide that at tea tonight i'm going to give him a chance, not just block everything out he says. We should at least spend what could be our last few breathing weeks with the only person from home we have left, besides Mags, but technically, letters don't count.

Before we have finished the first day in the training center, Zach and I have spent 45 minutes at, i think, 6 of the work stations, only breaking for lunch, where we met up with the others in our group. Between us, we have visited all of the stations and it's starting to look like we have even better chances than the Careers usually do.  
It's around 7pm when we all head back up to our district floors. It's quite awkward when the other four people from our group leave the lift, leaving just Finnick and I, but I remember the promise I made to myself earlier in the day, and make small talk; luckily, this is the Capitol so everything works magically and it only takes maybe a minute until we are back on our floor, greeted by Venus and Mags asking us everything about our day 'How did it go?' 'Did you make friends?' 'How many skills did you practice' and multiple more questions. Even whilst were settling down to eat, more questions were being asked and answered, and then they finally get distracted by food, something i'm sure I speak for Finnick as well when I say i'm grateful. I try and make more conversation with Finnick, which ends up making me feel even more awful, and makes me remember why I couldn't risk talking to him in the first place when I ask him  
"Why do you want to win so bad?"  
and he answers "I have to be there for my girlfriend, Annie. She won a few years ago, and lost everyone"  
When he says this I can practically feel my heart sink. What did I get myself into...

**I'm sorry I havent uploaded in so long, i've been really sick! Anyway, theres the chapter and SYOT places are still open :)**


End file.
